oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Brimhaven Dungeon
The Brimhaven Dungeon is an area located south-west of Brimhaven on the member's portion of the island of Karamja. The dungeon is the second largest on Gielinor, surpassed only by the God Wars Dungeon. To enter the dungeon, players must pay Saniboch, who is outside the entrance, 875 Coins each time they wish to enter the dungeon. Players with Karamja gloves 3, earned from the Karamja Tasks, can enter for free. You will then need an axe to Chop-down Vines. There are also stepping stones in the dungeon that require level 12 Agility to pass. If you fail it (which is quite rare), you will get hit by a low amount of damage. To get furthest in the dungeon, you will need at least a woodcutting level of 34. The cost of entering the dungeon can often be easily recouped, from the drops of the many powerful monsters in the dungeon like demons, giants, and dragons. The dungeon is a popular destination for players seeking to fight Greater Demons, Black demons, Red dragons, or Metal Dragons. Many areas are infested with aggressive level 63 Wild dogs. These have poor drops (just bones) and will pile low-levelled players. They are very rarely slain, except for obtaining bones for Bones to Bananas or Bones to Peaches. They are non-aggressive to players with a combat level of 101 or higher. Since most players that go into the dungeon tend to have sufficient combat experience to make them non-aggressive, they are very rarely considered dangerous. The Wise Old Man travelled to Karamja and ventured into Brimhaven Dungeon, which few people at the time dared to enter. Afterwards, he advised the locals to charge any adventurer who wished to enter the dungeon, which is why Saniboch charges a fee of 875 coins for any player to enter. Location The dungeon can be reached by sailing from East Ardougne to Brimhaven, for a fee of 30 coins or for free when using the Ring of charos. Another sea route can be taken from Port Sarim to Musa Point, again requiring 30 coins or the Ring of Charos for a free trip. However, it is a much longer walk to the dungeon entrance from Musa Point than from Brimhaven. Alternatively, you can charter a ship to get to Brimhaven (e.g. the Port Sarim-Brimhaven charter ship ride costs 1600 coins). The nearest bank, although the quest Shilo Village and 10 extra coins are required, is Shilo Village Bank by using Hajedy's cart. Teleportation is also practical: * Teleport to House if the Player-owned house is on Karamja. This is by far the quickest way to get to the dungeon, and best to get your items back if you die. * Spirit Tree if the player can plant a Spirit Tree behind the Brimhaven Agility Arena. * Amulet of glory to Karamja, then run west then south. * Fairy ring CKR and then north to the dungeon. * Teleport to Ardougne. Take boat to Brimhaven (costs 30 gp). Walk south to dungeon. Monsters *Wild dogs *Moss giants *Fire giants *Greater demons *Black demons *Baby red dragons *Red dragons *Bronze dragons *Iron dragons *Steel dragons The metal dragons are popular since they drop both Dragon platelegs and Dragon plateskirts, and the iron dragons and steel dragons also drop the very rare Draconic visage. Note that players who experience "issues" with lost connections should turn on the Protect from Melee prayer when crossing the black demon room. If your connection drops, you will not be able to eat food while the system continues combat, and could find yourself dead in the time it takes for the system to log you out. Personalities *Saniboch - The guard to the entrance of this dungeon. Players must pay him 875 coins to enter. Music Tracks unlocked: * 7th Realm * Pathways * Karamja Jam Category:Dungeons